


the snake isn't in my shoe it's in my ass

by birdswithoutbees



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswithoutbees/pseuds/birdswithoutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro wakes up, passes out, has sex, and dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the snake isn't in my shoe it's in my ass

When Shintaro realized he was awake, it was with a groan. He hadn't slept so peacefully in a long time... Ene always woke him up at a time she deemed, 'reasonable.' You don't care about healthy sleep patterns for humans; you _want_ to sleep your life away dammit. Although...  


Wait.  


Where's Ene?  


Shintaro sprang out of bed the instant he realized his phone wasn't by the nightstand. He was sure he had left it right there. He **knew** he had left it right there. Did somebody take it? He was going to kill Momo if she--  


Slamming the door open, his breathed stopped as he discovered somebody else had already done the job for him, "Ev... everyone's..." He choked out in a gasp. His sister, the entire group of whackos... They're all... Dead. Each and every one of them is lying on the floor, covered in blood. Shintaro took a single step forward, only to lose consciousness right after regaining it.

~

The next time Shintaro woke, he groaned for a different reason. He was in pain. He tried to move, but discovered he couldn't. When he opened his eyes, he saw a strange and terrifying sight. He tried to say the name of the person in front of him, but discovered he couldn't. He moved his gaze downward to himself, and saw the cherry on this disturbed cake. He was naked, and covered in black snakes constricting his every movement. There were more snakes slithering around him, and the last thing he saw before one slipped over his eyes was a snake nuzzling an erection he somehow had despite the situation.  


The sound of a breathy giggle from the person watching him reached Shintaro's ears, and he tensed. That was Konoha's voice! So then the one watching him is... That thought made him even harder, and precum began to weep out of him. Even despite his confusion and disturbed state of mind, he couldn't help his attraction to that voice... To that person. What is going on? Why is Konoha doing this? He has many questions, but no voice with which to ask them. Just as he thought he might cry, he felt something slither inside of him. Oh god.  


There is a snake inside of his ass. There is a snake inside of his ass, and he wants to scream but he isn't sure what emotion he would connect to that scream. That thought disturbs him even further. What is he feeling right now? Is it pain? Ecstasy? As he thinks these kinds of thoughts, he hears the sound of something dragging and the snake on his dick is replaced with human hands. Their motions are much more skillful than the snake's, and before Shintaro can help it he's overcome by the feeling of somebody else getting him off. And then, just as he's about to come, the hands disappear from his DNA rifle and wrap around his neck choking the excitement from him in just seconds. The snake falls from his eyes, and the last thing Shintaro sees are joyful sunflower eyes before his vision fades to red.  


"Haha, what the fuck was that." The voice of a familiar friend wafts through his mind...

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to tumblr user shonenjesus for recommending I use the term "DNA rifle"!


End file.
